Virtual Bonding
by Ellivia22
Summary: Even something simple as playing video games can bring two brothers closer together. Zack/Cody NOT twincest. R&R.


(A/N: Hey all! I bet you're surprised that I'm writing again so soon. Well this idea has also been on my mind for a while, so I decided to put it up for you. I really hope you like it. Take care and please review. Love, Ellivia22)

Disclaimer: If I owned Suite Life, I would have a four day weekend instead of a two day weekend :)

****Virtual Bonding****

****By: Ellivia22****

****Cody****

I stretch across my bed at the Tipton hotel, an enormous book in my hands. Winter break is coming to an end, meaning that school starts up again soon. I have 250 pages to read before class starts up again this coming Monday. I am at 100 and still have a long way to go. Reading so much before classes start is stressful, but expected at Yale law school. That's okay with me. I'm just so happy to be attending there.

After a long talk with the Yale administrator and the reviewing of my transcripts, he agreed to enroll me in the college. So far I haven't disappointed him; straight A's last semester. I plan to do well enough to not only get Dean's List every semester, but graduate with top honors. Though I have to admit, this book about the history of the courts is pretty dull.

The door of my bedroom opens. I glance up from my book to see Zack at the doorway wearing his scarlet Boston University sweatshirt. His blue eyes are lit up and a sly smile is on his face. I wonder what he's up to. Probably planning another prank for Mr. Moseby, since he went back to managing the hotel after the ship closed down. "What's up?" I ask.

"Hey little brother. We only have a couple more days left together before we go back to college. What do you say we do something fun?"

I close my book. "Like what?"

His grin widens. "How about a couple of games of Mortal Kombat?"

That explains why my brother is so giddy. He wants to kick my butt at video games. I usually can't stand playing video games because I'm not very good at it. I get sick of losing all the time. Yet the amount of time I get to spend with my twin is limited now because of college. While I was at school I had a hard time being apart from him. I supposed I could spare a couple of hours. I get off the bed. "Sure."

"Awesome! I'll get it started up." Then Zack leaves the room.

I yawn and stretch my back. Maybe playing a couple of games would be a good idea. It will release the stress for a little while. Besides I wouldn't mind getting away from this boring book too. I leave my bedroom to join my brother in the living room. I still have a growing suspicion that Zack is up to something.

****Zack****

My grin widens as I plug in the last cord into the TV. Instantly the old Super Nintendo powers up and comes on the screen. It's been so long since Cody and I have played video games together. I've missed it a lot. In fact during the school year I've missed Cody something terrible. I didn't know going to schools in different states would be this hard. Calling and texting once a day was nice, but not nearly the same as being together again.

I know Cody doesn't like playing video games with me very often because I beat him all the time. Though I enjoy beating him, because it's the only thing I can beat him at, I understand why he gets so frustrated. This time, though, I hope he has a good time. I hope he will understand how much I've missed him; how much I love him. I haven't told him that in a while, and I want him to know.

Cody comes into the living room and plops next to me on the couch. I grab the controllers and hand him his. "Ready to lose?" I challenge.

He forces a broad grin in response just to humor me. His fake excitement doesn't bother me. He'll have a good time soon enough. "Bring it on," he says back just as playfully. I force myself to remain normal as to not raise suspicion. Then we start to play.

****Cody****

"Scorpion wins."

I stare at the television screen in shock. This has to be some kind of dream. Did I seriously just win the first round of Mortal Kombat? Did I just beat Zack, the person who has clobbered me at this game for as long as I can remember? Something's going on here.

"You got lucky," Zack says, smacking me on the back playfully. "I'll clobber you next round, just wait."

"We'll see," I answer absently, my eyes still transfixed to the television. Round 2 appears on the screen.

"Fight," the TV announces.

I force myself to forget my suspicions and concentrate on the game. Even if Zack did go easy on me on this round, it doesn't mean he's going to let me win this time. Zack hates losing just as much as I do. The music of the game fills my head as I completely concentrate on throwing punches, kicks, and all combinations that I can surprisingly still remember after all these years.

As the round continues, so does the deterioration of Sub Zero's health. My character, Scorpion, however still has full health. I glanced at my twin from the corner of my eye. Zack's eyes are also focused on the screen as if he was concentrating just as hard as I am. However, his hands aren't moving nearly as quickly as mine. It was as if he was…letting me win.

"Finish him," the TV commands.

With one last press of the button, Scorpion sidekicks Sub Zero and knocks him to the ground with a thud.

"Scorpion wins. Flawless victory."

"I can't believe it," Zack says in feigned surprise. Instead of sounding angry, he sounds proud. "After all these years, you actually beat me in a video game. Great job, buddy."

I let go of the controller and turn to look at my brother. His blue eyes suddenly make everything clear to me. Zack let me win a game not to keep me playing with him. But because he loved me. I smile at him. __I love you too__, I say in his mind.

Zack smiles back. I grab the controller from my lap. "Ready to play for real?"

"You bet."

Zack and I start playing another game of Mortal Kombat. This time Sub Zero is beating Scorpion without any problem. I don't mind losing this time. I'm happy enough just knowing that the bond between Zack and I is still strong.

****The End****

****Thanks for reading. Please review :)****


End file.
